Digimon: Ever Quest
by Dagger3
Summary: It was interesting to write, so it should be interesting to read! It's pretty much a second Digimon Tamers season type thing, so please read and review! Thanks and enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Digimon:Ever Quest  
  
By Dagger  
  
"And still, the strange disappearance of Iori Hida is being investigated. There's been no sign of him for two weeks now." The news reporter informed on TV. Mrs. Hida turned off the TV, Armadillomon left there to hope Iori would be found. Mrs. Hida sniffed and gave a wimper.  
  
"Oh, will I never see Iori again?" She sniffed as she turned to look at a picture of the family of four (Mrs. Hida, Iori, Mr. Hida [Grandpa] and Armadillomon) which sat on a drawer in the living room. Grandpa was on the verge of tears as well, not able to answer Mrs. Hida's question.  
  
It was the first day of school after summer break, most of the Digidestined would be in 9th grade, Miyako in 10th and Iori in 7th. Armadillomon sighed, hopelessly leaving to go to Obaida Highschool where the Digidestined attended, to talk to them and hope for the best.  
  
Waiting until lunch break, Armadillomon met Patamon outside.  
  
"Armadillomon, you don't look so well." Patamon said as Armadillomon approached him.  
  
"Iori's missing..." He sighed. Takeru was coming outside with Hikari and Daisuke to talk as well, their lunches on their trays.  
  
"Armadillomon, I heard Iori was missing!" Takeru said.  
  
"Without a trace?" Hikari asked.  
  
Armadillomon nodded.  
  
"Is that possible?" Hikari wondered.  
  
"Think he was taken to the Digital World?" Daisuke asked.  
  
Armadillomon shook his head, "I already took a trip there, a couple times in fact, and looked everywhere, asking every Digimon I saw. Nobody's seen Iori..."  
  
"Oh you poor thing." Hikari said in sympathy for Armadillomon.  
  
Armadillomon sighed, hopelessly.  
  
"Who's that?" Daisuke asked, looking at a girl who was walking outside with a tray toward a different bench than the one they were sitting at.  
  
"That's one of the new girls." Takeru said.  
  
"She looks lonely..." Hikari said. "I'll go invite her over." She said, getting up and walking over to her.  
  
Daisuke and Takeru watched in the distance as they conversed. Hikari won, the girl was following her over to them.  
  
"Daisuke, Takeru, meet Mako." Hikari introduced her.  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Mako said in a quiet but sweet voice. She looked down and the first thing she noticed was Armadillomon. "Oh wow, how cute." She said and crouched down after setting her tray on the bench.  
  
"That's Armadillomon, he's a Digimon like Patamon, Veemon and Gatomon." Hikari explained.  
  
"Oh those little pets you bring to school?" Mako asked, turning her head to look at Hikari.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mako turned back to Armadillomon.  
  
"His Digipartner is gone, he vanished without a trace." Daisuke explained.  
  
"Was it that Iori Hida I heard about on the news?" Mako asked.  
  
"You'd heard about it too, huh?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Yes." Mako nodded, "I'm so sorry, Armadillomon.."  
  
Armadillomon only looked down, sadly.  
  
"You know, you remind me a lot of someone I know." Takeru said.  
  
Mako looked at him, "Oh? Who?"  
  
"Her name's Mimi Tachikawa.. she lives in America now though." Takeru said.  
  
Mako stood up, "So, you know my cousin?" She smiled.  
  
"You're her cousin?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"You could be mistaken for twins.. except for age." Hikari said.  
  
"My aunts and uncles always tell me so." Mako smiled.  
  
"I see." Hikari replied.  
  
Armadillomon suddenly came in, "I'm gonna go find him."  
  
"What?" Everyone looked at him.  
  
"I'm gonna go find Iori. I'll search the world if I have to!"  
  
Mako crouched down again, "Oh Armadillomon, it won't be just that easy..."  
  
"I have to find Iori though! I'm going back to the Digital World to look for him." Armadillomon had made up his mind. He started leaving.  
  
Mako stood up, "Wait!" She ran over to him, "Let me come with you."  
  
"What?" Armadillomon was surprised, as well as the others.  
  
"You shouldn't go alone. I'll come with you.."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I've always wanted to have a Digimon partner.." Mako smiled, "Even a temporary one would please me."  
  
Armadillomon nodded and they were off.  
  
Hikari and Takeru looked at eachother.  
  
"That went off well." Takeru said.  
  
"I'll say..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
When Mako and Armadillomon arrived in the Digital World, Mako was awed with the tropical yet mysterious forest they found themselves surrounded by.  
  
"So this is the Digital World..." Mako said with a wide smile.  
  
Armadillomon nodded, "Nice huh?" He was already walking off to search for Iori.  
  
Mako shortly followed, "Yeah." She studied her surroundings carefully, taking in every aspect of the different world others had already experienced.  
  
Armadillomon woddled along, not really sure where to even start looking yet.  
  
"Where we going?" Mako asked.  
  
"To find Iori is all I know." Armadillomon admitted.  
  
"So, what's Iori like?" Mako asked, curiously.  
  
"He's a real smart and bright kid... He has a big heart, but he's kind of quiet, so until you get to know him he won't say much." Armadillomon explained.  
  
"I see.." Mako replied as she turned her head side to side, looking at everything as they walked through the forest.  
  
There was silence as long way until they reached the beach.  
  
"I wonder if Iori would be here..." Armadillomon wondered.  
  
"I wouldn't know.." Mako replied, looking out at the water. "What a beautiful beach though."  
  
"It is, isn't it.." Armadillomon didn't start realizing some of these things until Mako pointed them out.  
  
"The water's so blue and clear.." Mako said as she kneeled in front of where the tide came up. "Is it poluted at all?"  
  
"No, not here. The water's clean because there's nothing here to polute it with, unless you use dirt or something which eventually either disolves or sinks to the bottom." Armadillomon said, sitting next to Mako.  
  
They stared out at the ocean in silence for a while, taking in the view.  
  
"I'm glad you came with me..." Armadillomon finally said. "I would've probably been lonely without you." He smiled for the first time since Iori had disappeared.  
  
Mako smiled too and nodded, "I'm glad too."  
  
They sat there a little while longer, when Armadillomon decided, "We should continue searching." He got up and started walking off.  
  
Mako watched him a moment before getting up herself, "Where do you think we'd find him?"  
  
"I don't know, he could be anywhere." Armadillomon sighed, hopelessly.  
  
Mako gave him a reassuring pat, "It's Ok, we'll find him." She smiled.  
  
Mako's smiled encouraged Armadillomon. He nodded and continued walking with her.  
  
They found themselves in another portion of the forest, Mako still wasn't finished taking in all the colors and beauty. It was absolutely amazing to Mako.  
  
"What was that?" Mako suddenly stood still, alert.  
  
"What was what?" Armadillomon asked.  
  
There was a cracking sound.  
  
"I hear it too.." Armadillomon put his alertness on as well, "We should get out into the open, if there's something there it could ambush us.."  
  
"Right."  
  
Mako and Armadillomon made their way to a forest clearing, an almost perfect circular shape. They stood back to back watching every part they could see. Suddenly, a Kuwagamon burst out from in the forest, heading straight for them and forcing them to leap in opposite directions.  
  
"AH! What is that?!" Mako exclaimed.  
  
"That's Kuwagamon." Was all Armadillomon replied with. "Hope you're not terrified of bugs."  
  
"Oh but I am!" Mako scold.  
  
"Where'd it go?"  
  
"I dunno..." Mako moaned. She looked around, and turned her head to find it heading right at her. "AAHHH!!!" Her eyes grew big and her pupils small as it charged directly at her.  
  
"MAKO!!" Armadillomon exclaimed. Without knowing what exactly happened, he found himself Armor Digivolving to...  
  
"Digmon!"  
  
"EH?!" Mako watched Kuwagamon suddenly get thrown to the left from something hitting it from the side. "Digmon?!"  
  
Digmon and Kuwagamon battled it out, although Digmon easily won being an Armor Digivolution. Sending Kuwagamon flying off back into the forest and accidently opening a portal in the center of the clearing, Digmon de- Digivolved back to Armadillomon.  
  
"Oh Armadillomon!" Mako exclaimed happily as she spun him around once.  
  
Suddenly Mako's happy laughter was cut short as well as Armadillomon's smile.  
  
"Iori?!" Armadillomon exclaimed.  
  
The boys eye brightened, "Armadillomon?!"  
  
Armadillomon jumped from Mako's arms and ran to Iori.  
  
"Oh Iori! Where've you been?!"  
  
"I just needed sometime alone.. that's all." Iori smiled. Armadillomon and Iori laughed and smiled together, happy to be together again.  
  
Mako stood back, her smile was long gone, and her heart had cracked and shattered. She forced a smile, happy Armadillomon found his long lost friend and partner again, but couldn't help but cry on the inside.. her friend and partner was now gone... forever. She turned her back to them, lowering her face to where it was lit enough only to see her mouth, which was a silent frown. She began stalking off toward the Digiport that had opened during the battle and disappeared in the black hole.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Back in the Real World, Mako sat during lunch alone on the benches outside. Nobody else was outside, but she sat there, lonely and depressed. The more she thought about losing Armadillomon the more tears stung her eyes, until they started rolling down her cheek and she began sniffing.  
  
You know I started to grow  
  
since you been away  
  
Lately it's scarier not knowing  
  
whats become of you  
  
Oh you  
  
proud of me now, I can tell  
  
I'm not as fearless as you  
  
Still I pretend that your still standing by  
  
To show me wrong from right  
  
Never got a chance to say goodbye  
  
Take this guilt from me  
  
Hold it deep in mind  
  
forever  
  
And never let this go  
  
Take this guilt from me  
  
Hold it deep in mind  
  
forever  
  
And never let this go  
  
I used to think you were crazy  
  
When you were hooked to the screen  
  
But now they tell me that your in a better place  
  
But where did you go (But where did you go?)  
  
And I swear sometimes your watching over me  
  
Still I give the world for the chance  
  
Just to see your face again  
  
Still I pretend that you still standing by  
  
To show me wrong from right  
  
Never got a chance to say goodbye  
  
Take this guilt from me  
  
Hold it deep in mind  
  
forever  
  
And never let this go  
  
Take this guilt from me  
  
Hold it deep in mind  
  
forever  
  
And never let this go  
  
(Now)Now there's nothing left but time  
  
Now that I'm following you  
  
Eva's always on my mind  
  
And it makes me wonder (Makes me wonder)  
  
What happened to you?  
  
You know it makes me wonder  
  
Still I pretend that your still standing by  
  
To show me wrong from right  
  
Never got a chance to say goodbye  
  
Take this guilt from me  
  
Hold it deep in mind  
  
forever  
  
And never let this go  
  
Take this guilt from me  
  
Hold it deep in mind  
  
forever  
  
And never let this go  
  
Take this guilt from me  
  
Hold it deep in mind  
  
forever  
  
And never let this go  
  
Take this guilt from me  
  
Hold it deep in mind  
  
forever  
  
And never let this go...  
  
And never let this go...  
  
away..  
  
Mako looked up, heartbroken and shattered, when she heard Hikari and Takeru running to her.  
  
"Mako!" Hikari called to her and held out her hand, "This is yours!"  
  
"What's this?" Mako looked at it.  
  
"It's a Digivice." Hikari said happy for Mako.  
  
"A Digivice?" Mako looked at her.  
  
"Everyone with a Digimon has a Digivice!"  
  
"...But.. I don't have a Digimon." Mako said.  
  
"Yeah you do." Takeru said, "We just don't know where it is." He grinned, unfortunet like.  
  
"I'm right here.."  
  
The three heads turned toward a tree.  
  
"Wizardmon?!" Hikari remembered Wizardmon from when she was only 8, in the Digital World.  
  
"Yes." He jumped out of the tree. Hikari ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Wow I never thought I'd see you again!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
"Later on after you defeated Lord Myotismon, some of the Digimon worked to recreate me and here I am." He explained.  
  
"Where've you been this whole time?"  
  
"It took a few years for them to recreate me, and when they were finished I was called for duty. I heard I had a Digidestined partner in Obaida, Japan, so I came here to find my partner. I followed my instincts which was fueled by that Digivice. Whoever's Digivice that is, is my partner." Wizardmon finished.  
  
Mako stood up, Hikari looked at her.  
  
"Well, this is Mako's Digivice. Gatomon had retrieved it from the Digital World by one of the Digimon who had seen Mako walk away into the portal." Hikari explained.  
  
"He said she left it behind, it must've been on accident." Gatomon explained.  
  
Hikari stood up and held it out to Mako. The Digivice started glowing.  
  
"It's definitely hers." Gatomon said, looking at it.  
  
Mako took it and the glow faded.  
  
"Not that it's in the hands of the owner, there's no need for the searching glow." Gatomon explained.  
  
"Wow..." A smile spread across Mako's face, "My own Digimon...." She looked at Wizardmon. Her eyes filled with tears as her smile got wider and she let herself drop to hug Wizardmon.  
  
"She must've really been lonely without Armadillomon..." Takeru whispered to Hikari.  
  
"That was the best reaction I'ver ever seen between a human and her Digimon when they've met for the first time." Hikari smiled at Takeru, who replied with a nod.  
  
"Oh, Mako, I also have something for you..." Wizardmon said, Mako got off to see. Wizardmon put his hand under his jacket-thing. "I've been holding this a long time... waiting to give it to you until I met you." He explained as he searched for it. He pulled out a string which had a crest attached to it.  
  
"A crest?" Hikari looked at it.  
  
"The Crest of Trust." Wizardmon said as Mako took it.  
  
"Wow.." It was a medium, weak blue-gray color with a special symbal on it. Mako smiled, confidently. "I'll keep it with me always."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mako and Wizardmon headed back to the Digital World, for no apparent reason, but in their attempt they found themselves in a different place.  
  
"What's this?" Mako looked around. They were in a green glowing tunnel as images flew by too fast to make out.  
  
"I'm not sure." Wizardmon said, on his guard. "Just stay alert."  
  
"Hm." Mako nodded, "Right." She looked around somemore at her surroundings, "It looks like we're moving.." She said. She suddenly gasped, "What's that bright light?"  
  
"It's coming closer." Wizardmon said as they were devoured by the light.  
  
Out from the middle of the sky, they suddenly appeared, both of they're eyes wide as they were still a moment, then started falling. They both landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
"What was that?" Mako heard somebody ask. "Hey're you Ok?"  
  
"Huh?" Mako looked up. "Who're you?"  
  
"Uh, I'm Takato.."  
  
"Takato... that's nice." Mako replied, on the verge of unconciousness from the drop.  
  
"Umm.. was it just me or did you fall from the sky?"  
  
"I'm really not sure.." Mako said sitting up. She suddenly gasped. "Wizardmon.. Wizardmon?!" She looked over and saw him laying there, then quickly got up and rushed to his side. "Wizardmon're you Ok?!"  
  
Wizardmon lifted his head, "I think so."  
  
"A Digimon?" Takato asked.  
  
Mako looked at him blankly for a moment. "Yes.."  
  
"You're a Digimon Tamer too?"  
  
"Digimon Tamer...?" Mako looked at Wizardmon who was getting up. He gave a shrug. "I don't know what you're talking about.." Mako looked back at Takato.  
  
"You hafta be though.. you have a Digimon." Takato said.  
  
Mako got up, helping Wizardmon up as well. "What's this? Where's Hikari and Takeru? Is this the Real World?"  
  
"Um, yeah, but who're Hikari and Takeru?"  
  
Wizardmon tapped Mako.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Wizardmon pulled her over to the side and said in a low voice, "I think.. we time traveled."  
  
"Time traveled? Is that possible?"  
  
"Yes, one of the Digidestined children named Ryo does it through the three highlighted Digimon-human encounters." Wizardmon explained.  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
"Ask Takato if he knows a Ryo and find out." Wizardmon suggested.  
  
Mako nodded, "Right!" Wizardmon and Mako turned around at the same time to face Takato again. "Do you know a Ryo?"  
  
"Ryo? You mean Ryo Akiyama?" Takato asked.  
  
Mako looked at Wizardmon (she wasn't sure what his last name was). Wizardmon nodded, they both looked at Takato again. "Yes."  
  
"Yeah, he helped us defeat the D-Reaper. I heard he time traveled through three Digimon dimensions, but he decided to stay in this dimension in the end." Takato explained.  
  
Mako gasped and exchanged looks with Wizardmon, "Wizardmon! Do you know what this means?!"  
  
Wizardmon looked annoyed, "Wasn't I the one who told you what that means?"  
  
A sweatdrop slid down Mako's head, "Oh yeah."  
  
"What's it mean?" Takato asked, Mako and Wizardmon looking back at him.  
  
"We time traveled!" Mako exclaimed, distressed-like.  
  
"You did? I thought only Ryo could do that?" Takato looked unconvinced.  
  
Mako looked down at Wizardmon for an answer, he replied, "We should find Ryo."  
  
"We should." Mako agreed. "But what for?"  
  
"I think if the time traveling gate is open just like that, it could cause more trouble between the Digital World and the Real World. If we don't ask Ryo more information about it, we could leave behind a trail of terror." Wizardmon explained.  
  
"..You're right." Mako nodded, then looked back at Takato. "Would you mind taking us to where he is?"  
  
"Sure." Takato agreed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So you're Mako and you're part of the second set of Digidestined?" Takato asked, making sure he had the information correct.  
  
Mako nodded, "Yes."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Takato, when can we rest to eat?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"Oh Guilmon, we just ate."  
  
"But I'm still hungry, Takato. When can we eat?"  
  
"We'll eat after we take Mako and Wizardmon to Ryo's house."  
  
"Ok.." Guilmon stopped whining.  
  
"So how much further is Ryo's house, anyway?" Mako asked.  
  
"It shouldn't be too far." Takato replied. "See, there it is, right around the corner."  
  
As they reached the front of the house, they were reluctant to knock.  
  
"You.. wanna go ahead?" Mako grinned at Takato.  
  
"What? You're the one who wants him, shouldn't you knock?" Takato asked.  
  
"I guess you're right..." Mako said, reluctantly going up to the door and knocking, then stepping back.  
  
Ryo's dad answered, he didn't seem in a good mood, "Yeah, whatta you want?"  
  
Takato exchanged a look with Mako, who didn't wanna answer, "We'd like to see Ryo please?" Mako asked, fear in her voice.  
  
Mr. Akiyama raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "What does a girl want with my son?"  
  
"Um, not much, just some help.." Mako said innocently.  
  
"Who is it?" Ryo asked from out of site.  
  
His dad's head turned to the right, "Some of your little friends are here." He said and left, allowing Ryo to appear at the door frame.  
  
"Hey, Takato." Ryo greeted.  
  
"Ryo," Takato was happy to see him again, it'd been a year since they'd destroyed the D-Reaper, and they hadn't seen eachother since, "hows it been?"  
  
"Pretty good, what about you?"  
  
"Glad there's no more trouble." Takato smiled.  
  
"Um, excuse me.." Mako chimed in, "Hate to ruin your friendly reunion but I kinda need to borrow Ryo for a moment."  
  
"And who're you?" Ryo asked.  
  
"My name's Mako and this is Wizardmon-"  
  
"Wizardmon!" Ryo's faced brightened as he came outside. "It's been a while."  
  
"It has." Wizardmon nodded.  
  
Mako looked irritated, being the only one not getting the attention she needed to ask for help.  
  
"How's it been?" Ryo asked, "Found your partner yet?"  
  
"Yes, in fact this is her." Wizardmon said, looking at Mako.  
  
"Oh, I see." Ryo looked at Mako, then turned back to Wizardmon, "So you needed something?"  
  
"Yes, we need your help." Wizardmon replied.  
  
"Why don't you guys come in to talk about it?" Ryo invited them, "Just try to avoid my dad, he's a little edgy today." Ryo explained with an embarressed grin.  
  
Inside Ryo's living room, they sat at the perfect square table on the couch, and Ryo's Digimon, Monodramon, joined them.  
  
"So, what exactly did you need help with?" Ryo asked as he brought drinks and a plate of snacks in.  
  
"Well, you see, it seems we've time traveled through a Green Route."  
  
Ryo instantly jumped to his feet, "A Green Route?!"  
  
Wizardmon nodded, "Indeed."  
  
"I've never traveled on a green one before." Ryo said.  
  
"This could mean trouble?" Takato looked worried.  
  
Ryo looked down, "It could."  
  
"What kind of trouble?" Mako asked.  
  
"Big trouble.." Ryo replied, looking up. "Do you have a Modify Card?"  
  
"A what?" Mako raised an eyebrow, clueless.  
  
"A Modify Card.." Ryo repeated.  
  
"Like this.." Takato pulled his out and handed it to Mako.  
  
Mako looked at it.  
  
"What about your crest?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"My crest..?" Mako pulled the end of the string out from under her shirt, where her crest had been safely tucked away. "IT'S GONE!!!" Mako exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down!" Wizardmon ordered, "It turned into a Modify Card."  
  
"How wierd.." Mako said, looking at it, comparing it to Takato's.  
  
"What about your Digivice?" Ryo asked.  
  
Mako pulled it out of her pocket, "It looks different too.."  
  
"Just as I thought." Ryo looked down.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone looked up at him.  
  
"A D-3."  
  
"D-3?" Mako asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's the latest version of the Digivices."  
  
"How come everythings changed?" Mako asked.  
  
"Apparently traveling ahead in time has updated your accessories." Ryo explained.  
  
"But what for?" Takato wondered.  
  
"There must be a reason." Wizardmon said.  
  
Ryo nodded, "I agree. There has to be some reason. And further more, why is there now a Green Route?" Ryo looked doubtful. "There's never been a Green Route, but why green?"  
  
"Maybe so we wouldn't suspect it?" Guilmon asked as he continued eating off the snack tray.  
  
"He has a point." Wizardmon said.  
  
"If the route were black would you have suspected something a little more?" Mako looked at Ryo.  
  
"Maybe.." Ryo admitted.  
  
"Guilmon's right." Takato said, "If it were a dark color we'd probably suspect something more."  
  
Mako looked down, Guilmon asked, "What do you think this means?"  
  
Ryo looked hesitant to say so but he said what he thought, "There's gonna be another dispute with the Digital World and the Real World."  
  
Everyone's spirits sank, especially Takato, Guilmon, Monodramon, Ryo and Wizardmon's.  
  
"How can this be?" Takato seemed upset, "We just had a dispute with the Digital World a year ago!"  
  
"I don't know.." Ryo said, sitting back down. "We have to act quickly though."  
  
"Should we tell the others?" Takato asked.  
  
"I don't know, if we can fix the problem before it becomes big enough to involve the others then we shouldn't disrupt them too." Ryo said.  
  
Takato nodded, understanding.  
  
Ryo left the room without another word.  
  
Mako looked at Wizardmon, hopelessly, "Was this our fault?"  
  
Wizardmon hadn't put that into consideration yet, "I... don't know."  
  
Ryo came back, "We'll go to where you came through the portal, if we can go through the route backwards and end up in the Digital World, we can close it off from there."  
  
The others got up, "Right."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Back at where Takato, Wizardmon and Mako met, the group stood around near the place they came through, getting ready to open the portal with their D- 3's.  
  
"Ok, all we have to do is hold up our Digivices face toward the sky and hope the port'll open." Ryo said to the gang. "We ready?"  
  
"Wait." Mako jumped in.  
  
Ryo looked at her, "What?"  
  
"How're we gonna get in it from down here? It'll probably appear up there right? How're we supposed to get up there?" Mako asked.  
  
Ryo looked blank a moment.  
  
"She's right.." Takato said.  
  
There was a period of silence.  
  
Ryo dropped his shoulders, "Did we have to make this complicated?" He had an irritated expression.  
  
Mako shrugged, "It would've been pointless to open the portal without being able to reach it."  
  
Ryo sighed, knowing this was true.  
  
"What now?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"I dunno.." Takato replied.  
  
"Well it looks like we'll just have to go through a different portal to the Digital World and find the end of the Green Route and close it off that way." Ryo said.  
  
"Where's there another portal?" Takato asked.  
  
"In the park, remember where we came through with the Arc? That portal might still be open." Ryo said.  
  
"Right." Takato nodded, and followed him.  
  
Mako looked at Wizardmon as the others left, "Oh Wizardmon, I don't think I can go.." She sighed.  
  
"Why? What do you mean?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"I don't know.. I just kind of..." Mako looked at the others who were way off in the distance now, "can't trust them.." She looked back at Wizardmon, "Can't we just let them take care of this?"  
  
"What's wrong Mako? Where's your courage gone?"  
  
Mako looked down, hopelessly, More like where has my trust gone... She thought.  
  
"Can't we just let them handle it? They're guys they should be able to.." Mako asked.  
  
"We can't get back to our time if we don't go with them."  
  
"Actually to be honest, you won't be able to get back to your time anyway."  
  
Mako gasped and spun around to face a dark shadow under the shade of a tree. "Who're you?!"  
  
The shadow only smirked and vanished.  
  
Wizardmon was disturbed, "We should go, I don't have a good feeling about this at all!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"C'mon!" Wizardmon started running after Takato, Ryo and the others.  
  
Mako was unsure, she stared at the place the shadow figure had been leaning against the tree.  
  
"Mako!"  
  
Mako turned her head, "Coming..." She slowly started to turn and run after Wizardmon.  
  
When Wizardmon and Mako had reached where Ryo and Takato were waiting, they were ready to open the portal.  
  
"What took?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Nothing." Wizardmon shook his head, "It's nothing. Are we ready to open the portal?"  
  
"Yeah. Mako, you ready?" Ryo asked.  
  
Mako pulled out her D-3, "Yes, let 'er rip!"  
  
"Digi Portal, open!" Takato and Ryo shouted as all three held their D-3's toward the area they had landed the Arc at. A Digi Portal opened.  
  
"Quickly, before it closes!" Ryo ordered, as he followed Takato, Guilmon and Monodramon in. He turned around to look at Mako, "C'mon! It'll close in a second!"  
  
Mako looked scared, frozen stiff as sweat rolled down the side of her face.  
  
Wizardmon pushed her leg, "C'mon Mako! We have to go!" Wizardmon was able to push her in and get in himself just in time before it closed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When they landed in the Digital World, Ryo got up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Well, that was a fall.." Takato said, still sitting on the ground.  
  
"Mako, what was that?!" Ryo turned to Mako who was sitting on the ground, sweat dripping from her face.  
  
She closed her eyes as teardrops lined her eyes and rolled down her face. She didn't know.  
  
Wizardmon put a hand on her shoulder, "Mako.. are you Ok?"  
  
Mako looked up, her eyes glossy with tears, "Huh?" She forced a smile, "Yeah.. I'm Ok..." Mako got up, whiping her face with her arm.  
  
"You don't look so well Mako.." Guilmon said.  
  
"I'm fine." Mako convinced him.  
  
"We should move, if we don't find the Green Route soon it might mean a lot more trouble for Japan." Ryo suggested.  
  
The others nodded in agreement and they started their journy through the Digital World. The others started walking ahead, leaving Mako a little ways behind.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As they found themselves at the end of the tropical forest and entering a dessert area, Ryo stopped.  
  
"Should we go ahead?" Takato asked.  
  
"It'll be a little risky, but we don't have time to mess around." Ryo said.  
  
Mako sighed, He sure never seems to be in a good mood at all... "Hmm.."  
  
They continued into the dessert, eventually the tropical forest out of site and hidden behind sand doons and hills. Mako walked heavily behind the rest.  
  
"I wonder if we'll ever find the portal.." She sighed to herself, then suddenly was pulled underground without a trace.  
  
"Mako, do you think --" Wizardmon looked over his shoulder and stopped, "Mako!?"  
  
"What is it Wizardmon?" Takato stopped and turned a bit to look at him. "Mako? Where's Mako??" He started looking around.  
  
"She disappeared without a trace!" Wizardmon exclaimed, running to where she had stood and was sucked under as well.  
  
"No, not him too!" Ryo watched Takato go after them with Guilmon close behind, and followed.  
  
-----  
  
Mako found herself in what was like a play house.  
  
"This reminds me of Alice in Wonderland.." She said looking around. She looked at herself, "And I remind myself too." Her clothes had been changed into doll-like clothes. "Eh, somebody needs a new woredrobe... huh?" Mako looked up when she saw a door appear in front of her. "A door..." Wonder what could be behind it... Mako looked seriously at it, studying it. She decided she'd never know until she tried and slowly reached for the handle. She turned the golden knob and it swung open on its own. Reluctently, she went inside and found herself falling in a stream of light. "WAAHHH!!! Huh?? It looks like I'm not getting anywhere.. am I really falling?" Mako looked under her, she saw nothing but the stream of light continue. "Is there an end to this?"  
  
-----  
  
Wizardmon, Ryo, Monodramon and Takato landed on their feet, Guilmon ending up on his head, then on his side.  
  
"Where are we?" Takato looked around.  
  
"Be cautious, there could be anything ready to jump out at us." Ryo warned.  
  
Takato nodded, "Right."  
  
"Hey look!" Guilmon exclaimed when he saw the door, "There's a door."  
  
"Mako must've gone through it." Wizardmon said.  
  
"Then lets follow her." Takato started running, followed by the others, but the door seemed to keep moving with him. "Why isn't it getting any closer?" Takato seemed frustrated. The group stopped, as well as the door.  
  
"Now that's.. wierd." Ryo said.  
  
"Lets try this one more time." Takato suggested, then the five started running toward it again, but it wouldn't stay still. "Man, what's up with this?"  
  
"Ok, Ok.. let me think for a minute.... Takato, try running up to it and we'll stay behind."  
  
Takato nodded, "Ok, worth a try." Takato started running but it grew further away from the other five.  
  
"STOP!" Ryo imediately ordered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now it's further away from us!" Ryo said.  
  
"Oh man." Takato sighed.  
  
"Just don't walk backwards Ok? You're still the closest." Wizardmon said.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Now, let me try to get closer." Ryo said and started walking closer, Takato and the door moving. "Ah.. that didn't work."  
  
"You didn't get anywhere.." Takato stated.  
  
"But I was walking, how wierd." Ryo replied.  
  
"Now what?" Monodramon asked.  
  
"Takatomon, try to jump toward the door and catch it by surprise!" Guilmon suggested.  
  
"Well we don't have any other bright ideas, so might as well try." Ryo looked at Takato.  
  
"Ok." Takato threw himself toward the door and landed on his chin, getting nowhere. "Ouch, geez..."  
  
Ryo hit his forehead, Monodramon laughing under his breath at Takato.  
  
Takato got up and brushed himself off, "Well ... that went .. well."  
  
"I don't understand why this is happening.." Wizardmon said, wonderingly. "We have to find Mako soon though, she might be in trouble!"  
  
"Wizardmon's right.." Guilmon agreed.  
  
"How're we gonna get past though?" Monodramon asked.  
  
"Guilmon dunno.." Guilmon sighed.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Will Ryo, Monodramon, Takato, Guilmon and Wizardmon ever figure out how to get to the door? What is this crazy place? Will Mako ever stop falling? Find out on the next episode! 


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon:Ever Quest  
  
Part Two  
  
By Dagger  
  
Last time, Takato and the others didn't know where Mako went, but even worse, they couldn't get to the door she must have had to have gone through!  
  
Mako did go through the door and found herself in a stream of light: falling! But is she really falling? Cause she's not getting anywhere! And after the fall is finished, where will she find herself next?  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Guilmon don't know..." Guilmon hopelessly dropped his head.  
  
"There must be some way..." Ryo pondered.  
  
Wizardmon looked around cautiously, "Do you think maybe there's something making this?"  
  
"Making what?" Takato asked.  
  
"This, maybe it's just an illusion." Wizardmon suggested.  
  
"But what?" Ryo wondered.  
  
"Thunder ball!" Wizardmon shot balls of glowing, yellow thunder around the room, hoping to hit something. There was a sound of something being disrupted and a portion of the wall began to waver.  
  
"What's that?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"You hit something..." Ryo said, on guard.  
  
"Grr, you'll pay for disturbing my peace!"  
  
"Who said that?!" Wizardmon looking around and then was knocked to the ground but an unseen source.  
  
"Wizardmon!" The others exclaimed.  
  
"Get ready, Guilmon!" Takato took out his blue card and Digivice.  
  
"Right!" Guilmon was in battle pose.  
  
"Ready Monodramon?" Ryo equiped himself as well.  
  
"MMhmm!" Monodramon nodded.  
  
Takato and Ryo pulled the blue cards through the Digivice scanner, "DIGI MODIFY DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!"  
  
Guilmon digivolved to WarGrowmon and Monodramon to Cyberdramon.  
  
"Illusion strike!" An invisible element from the other Digimon struck WarGrowmon.  
  
Cyberdramon came up behind him and did some hand-to-hand combat, kicking him to the ground.  
  
"What is that thing?" Takato exclaimed.  
  
Ryo was looking at his Digivice for info, "I don't know, the Digivice can't scan him."  
  
"He's not a Digimon!" Takato called to the two battling Digimon, "Destroy him!"  
  
"Right! Cyber nail!" Cyberdramon drove into the attacker. It dispurse into spots of light and disappeared.  
  
Takato went toward the door and was able to reach it now.  
  
"Yes! Com'on!" Takato exclaimed to the others, happy they could reach it now.  
  
"Right." Ryo and the others were running to Takato.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mako had stopped falling and found the bottom of the light stream and had traveled on while Takato, Ryo and the others were battling that thing. She now found herself in a toy house.  
  
"Hey look, they're life-size dolls!" She giggled as she ran to the dolls sitting at the table with cups in front of them. "This cake looks really yummy!" She picked up the piece off the plate and bit into it. "AAHHH!!!" She quickly dropped it, "It's not real!" Her eyes had a stream of tears running from them with pain. She rubbed her cheek. "Geez..." She sighed and went on, glad she didn't break anything.  
  
She ran around the house to the front side where there was a convertable.  
  
"A car, I wonder if it really works." She ran around to the drivers place and sat inside, shutting the door behind her. "Hmm, well there's a key in the ignision.." She turned the key expecting a motor sound, but nothing came. "I guess not.... Hmm." She climbed out of the car and continued running down the table she had found herself on. When reaching the end, she looked down in awe. "That's a long fall.. nothing a little rope can't fix."  
  
Mako ran back and brought some string with her. She took out the plastic on the window on the house which you could open and close, and tied it around the bottom part. She took the string with her and dropped it down from the end of the table. "Here I go!" She grabbed the string and let herself slide down, falling the foot that the rope didn't reach. She then scurried across the floor toward an enormous door. "This should be the way out, huh?" Crawling under the crack she only found herself only a dark "Closet?? Must've made a wrong turn -- but wait!" Turning toward the door there was a small door in the wall. "There must be a passage way or something.." Cautiously walking through the small opening, she found herself in a lit hall. "I wonder where this leads.." To her left was the dead end where the large door's post was, to the right was a path which went beyond where she could see. "The lights are dim, so I should be careful." She warned herself and began running off down the hall, unsure what might be up ahead.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I never thought I'd say this a second time: but who knew falling could get so boring?" Takato said as they found themselves in a stream of light -- the same stream of light. "You know, me and Jenrya flung ourselves out of the light stream and actually got somewhere."  
  
"Well it's better than waiting around to be swollowed by something or whatever might happen." Ryo replied.  
  
"Grab on, Guilmon." Takato reached for Guilmon who had to de-Digivolve to fit through the door. He grabbed Ryo with his other hand.  
  
Ryo took Takato's hand, Guilmon took Wizardmon's hand and Monodramon had his hand.  
  
"So, how do you propose we do this?" Ryo asked.  
  
"How aboout Wizardmon gets at the end of the line and shoots one of his thunder balls at us! That'll send us flying through." Takato said.  
  
Wizardmon switched places with Monodramon and did just that, getting pulled by Monodramon when he hit him. When they were out of the stream of light, they found themselves a high distance from the table and began their fast fall down.  
  
"AAHHHH!!! OwCh!!"  
  
"Maybe it would've been better to wait.." Takato said, rubbing his head.  
  
"You forget.. we still have to find that portal..." Wizardmon reminded them.  
  
"AND close it." Ryo added. "If it wasn't for Mako we wouldn't be in this mess!"  
  
"It wasn't her fault she fell through, she probably just started running because she wanted to find a way out and didn't know we'd be after her shortly..." Takato suggested this idea.  
  
Ryo frustratedly sighed but said nothing as they got up and started toward the doll house.  
  
Takato looked around, "Hello? Is anybody here? Mako?"  
  
"Check every room, who knows where she might be!" Monodramon recommended.  
  
Ryo looked in the 'kitchen', "Mako?"  
  
Takato in the 'bathroom', "Maakkkooo!"  
  
Guilmon in the 'master bedroom', "Mako? Nope, no Mako here.."  
  
Wizardmon in one of the 'guest bedrooms', "Where are you Mako??"  
  
Monodramon in the 'living room', "Hey Mako! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"  
  
Everyone met back in the 'dining room', where the dolls were sitting at the table with their cake and coffee.  
  
"She's not here.." Wizardmon said, nobody noticing the eerie, red glow in the dolls eyes.  
  
"Where could she have gone off to?" Takato wondered.  
  
"She could be anywhere by now! She's probably still trying to find her way out." Ryo huffed.  
  
"Well maybe--"  
  
"GUILMON LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!" Wizardmon exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Guilmon turned around to the three dolls with the glowing red eyes. "AAHH!"  
  
"What now?!" Ryo exclaimed.  
  
"Lets try to keep from having to Digivolve, we'll waste their energy." Takato suggested.  
  
"Right. Go Monodramon!"  
  
"Guilmon, remember, these aren't Digimon, it's Ok to destroy them." Takato reminded them.  
  
Guilmon nodded, "Hmm!"  
  
Wizardmon went in as well, "Thunder ball!" He sent the thunder sphere at the doll, electrocuting it and turning it into the same sparkling spots that vanished.  
  
"Pirose sphere!" Guilmon shot a flame out of his mouth and caught the doll on fire, making it disappear as well.  
  
Wizardmon sent another thunder ball at the third doll so it ceased as well.  
  
"Hey look!" Monodramon was busy at the end of the table while the others were fighting.  
  
The four ran over to where he was.  
  
"A rope.." Takato, stating the obvious, said.  
  
"It must be Mako's." Wizardmon suggested.  
  
There she goes again  
  
There she goes again  
  
Ryo dropped his shoulders, "Geez, this is becoming a game of hide and go seek tag!"  
  
Racing through my brain  
  
And I just can't contain  
  
This feeling that remains  
  
Takato shrugged with a grin as the others started climbing down.  
  
Ryo gave another heave and followed as they climbed down.  
  
There she goes  
  
There she goes again  
  
Pulsing through my vains  
  
And I just can't contain  
  
This feeling that remains  
  
The five slid down the rope, waiting at the end for the rest.  
  
There she goes (there she goes again)  
  
There she goes again (there she goes again)  
  
Racing through my brain (there she goes again)  
  
And I just can't contain  
  
This feeling that remains  
  
When Ryo reached the bottom they began running toward the front door, which seemed like a forever run for them.  
  
There she goes  
  
There she goes again  
  
She calls my name  
  
Pulls my train  
  
No one else could heal my pain  
  
And I just can't contain  
  
This feeling that remains  
  
They finally reached the door and climbed under it  
  
There she goes (she calls my name)  
  
There she goes again (she calls my name)  
  
Chasing down my lane (she calls my name)  
  
And I just can't contain  
  
This feeling that remains  
  
reaching an even larger room which connected with a living room sanerio.  
  
There she goes (there she goes again)  
  
There she goes (there she goes again)  
  
There she goes  
  
"Oh man!" Takato sighed looking around.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mako was still running through the halls in the wall and finally found another exit. "Oh look here!" She said gladly, walking out and finding herself in another large room. "Um.. I must've taken a wrong turn?" She was in the basement. Continuing forward in the dark, back corner of the basement full of boxes and stored things, she made her way through the maze. "This is.. creepy." She quietly said to herself.  
  
There was a swoosh behind her which quickly made her turn around to see what it was.  
  
"Who's there?!" She exclaimed. Mako backed up against a box and looked in all directions. She scanned across the room, seeing nothing until she realized there were a set of glowing eyes in the midst of the darkness. "W- who're you?!"  
  
The eyes drew closer as an dark, evil chuckle could be heard.  
  
"No, get away! No!! AAHHH!!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Takato led the exhausted gang of travelers through the living room sanerio.  
  
"Maybe we should rest, Takato... Guilmon tired and hungry."  
  
"Maybe he's right.." Ryo agreed, dragging himself along.  
  
Takato stopped and looked at them, "But Ryo! We have to find Mako and close that portal."  
  
"We won't be able to do it if we don't have any energy left." Ryo replied, a matter of factly.  
  
"Well that's true." Takato had to admit that was true.  
  
So the five sat down where they were on the carpet and debated on how they were to find Mako.  
  
"Maybe we should split up?" Takato suggested.  
  
"No, then we'd be spending twice as long looking for everyone else." Ryo countered.  
  
"For now lets just stick to this tactic, it's the only one we have." Wizardmon reported.  
  
The five sat there silently, pondering on their own for a while.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mako slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in another bed room. "Where am I?" She wondered as she looked around, it wasn't the bed room she had first found herself. Looking up, she saw her hands were also cuffed above her head. She only had to tug a little at them to see they weren't letting go easily or any time soon. She dropped her head. "What was that?"  
  
"Nekuramon left me in charge!"  
  
Mako turned her head to a toy-soldier looking thing, but knew it wasn't really a toy. "What're you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm merely a tool for Nekuramon." He stated.  
  
"And you're Ok with that?" Mako asked, suprised.  
  
He shrugged, "Not that I have a choice."  
  
"Well, if you helped me out of here, you could be free!" Mako proposed.  
  
He shook his head though, "No can do. If I get caught I'm a goner."  
  
"I hate to be the barrer of bad news but you'll probably be a goner when he's finished anyway..." Mako tried to convince him, knowing that's what evil Digimon usually do.  
  
"I don't think so." He chuckled, seeming too sure of himself.  
  
Mako looked down, "So, since I'm not going anywhere anyway... what's Nekuramon doing?"  
  
"He opened a portal to the Real World, he's gonna destroy it."  
  
Mako was alarmed, "Destory it?! What for??"  
  
He shrugged, "He doesn't like humans and their 'Digimon pets'."  
  
Mako didn't understand why but didn't have time to ask, when someone came along. He looked a lot like the guard who was watching over her.  
  
"Nekuramon orders to move her up." He informed the guard.  
  
"Up? As in up there?" The guard looked up at the top of the dresser Mako was pinned to.  
  
The informer nodded.  
  
"K, thanks." The guard nodded, the informer leaving. He untied Mako and poked her with the end of his toy gun, even though it really was pointy. "Ok, lets move it!"  
  
"Ouch hey! I'm going already..." Mako had her hands in front of her, but still tied together.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Takato, Ryo and the others were again on their way to.. well they didn't exactly know where to.  
  
"This is becoming ridiculous!" Monodramon said.  
  
"Wait, look, there's another room." Wizardmon pointed. "Maybe Mako's in there?"  
  
"It's worth a look.." Takato replied.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When Mako and the guard reached the top.  
  
"Ouch--!" Mako squealed.  
  
"Sorry.." The guard finished tying her up to the wall, then backed away to watch her.  
  
The informer was back, in panick mode, "EMERGENCY!! EMERGENCY!!"  
  
"What is it?!" The guard asked.  
  
"There's been a melfunction and -- WAHH!!" There was an explosion through the wall, sending the informer and guard flying off the dresser and tearing Mako's hands off the wall.  
  
"Ah!" Mako smiled at her freed hands, but there was another explosion which threw her off the dresser as well.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Takato was the first to reach inside the room, the others close behind. "Mako!!"  
  
"AAHHH!!" Mako was still falling.  
  
Wizardmon jumped up and flew up to catch her.  
  
"Wizardmon!" She smiled as they glided to the ground.  
  
"I'm glad we finally found you and better yet you're Ok." He replied.  
  
They landed on the ground and Wizardmon put her back on her feet.  
  
"Where've you been?" Takato asked.  
  
"This is no time for questions.. we've got company." Ryo informed them.  
  
They looked toward the windowcil.  
  
"That must be Nekuramon!" Mako exclaimed.  
  
"Nekuramon?" Ryo asked.  
  
Takato pulled out his Digivice and had it scan him. "Nekuramon.. it has info on him but it says he's not a Digimon!"  
  
"That's funny.." Mako commented.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense though!" Ryo said, "If it has info on him, he must be a Digimon!"  
  
"But it said he's not a Digimon..." Mako reminded.  
  
Ryo got into a thinking pose, then finally spoke, "We shouldn't worry about this now, if we can close the portal first then we can come back and get him without being on such a tight schedule."  
  
"Good idea." Wizardmon nodded.  
  
"How're we gonna get out though?" Mako asked.  
  
Ryo drew a blank.  
  
"Over there, a hole!" Takato pointed.  
  
"Another one..." Mako said.  
  
The group ran out of site into the hole tunnel, hoping to find the end and exit.  
  
"Look, there's the exit!" Mako exclaimed as she pointed to a blinding light which grew bigger as they closed in on it.  
  
"Lets go!" Takato pointed.  
  
When they had gone through the blinding light and everything came back into view, the team found themselves in thin air. Pausing to take it all in, they fell the next second but were caught by a beam of light the shot from under them and made they start floating up.  
  
"What's this??"  
  
"It's the Green Portal!" Ryo exclaimed.  
  
"Where we going?" Takato panicked.  
  
"I dunno.." Ryo admitted as they were drawn into blinding light again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They decended from a hole in the sky and slowly came to the ground. They looked up and watched as the Green Portal was sealed... forever.  
  
They stared in awe for a moment.  
  
"Wow.." Was the only comment Mako could come up with.  
  
"The portal.." Takato started,  
  
Ryo finished, "..closed..."  
  
A big grin spread across Mako's face, "That means we did it!"  
  
Ryo looked at her, "We didn't do anything except chase you around the whole time!"  
  
Mako's grin faded quickly and she dropped her shoulders, sorry she said anything.  
  
"I guess I'll go home, see ya Takato." Ryo said as he and Monodramon departed.  
  
"Bye..." Takato replied, watching them run off, then turned to Mako, "Mako what's wrong?"  
  
"I won't be able to go back to my time.. the portal's now sealed..." Mako was crouching.  
  
"Uh.. hmmm..." Takato didn't know what to say to this.  
  
Wizardmon patted Mako on the shoulder, "It's Ok, I can try and use my magic to get us back but it's rather risky."  
  
Mako wasn't sure if she wanted to take the risk of going back to the Digital world.  
  
To Be Continued.... or will it ?  
  
Ahhh! Mako's stuck in Takato and Ryo's time and Ryo isn't gonna go looking for her again, so he won't even LET her take the risk of ending up in the Digital World. What's Takato gonna do? What's Ryo gonna do? What's Mako gonna do? And most importantly, how're the others gonna react??  
  
Find out, possibley, the next time! 


End file.
